Como Uma Onda No Mar
by Senhorita-Shan
Summary: Quem diria que uma pausa 'forçada' da companhia perto do oceano poderia mudar tanto a noite de duas pessoas? ThorinxBilbo


_O hobbit não me pertence, peguei seus personagens 'emprestados' apenas para fazer a fict, que é sem fins lucrativos._

* * *

**Como Uma Onda no Mar**

Não se sabe exatamente em que parte da viagem o grupo havia alcançado o litoral, com seu mar revolto e suas ilhas ao longe. Mas era conhecido por todos eles que... saíram um pouquinho da rota.

-Olhe só o mapa! Nem ao menos a sinal de mar nele, como viemos parar aqui? – Indagava Balin, analisando o mapa junto a um furioso Thorin.

-A culpa é toda sua Kili! Foi você que disse para dobrarmos a esquerda lá atrás! – Berrava Fili.

-Culpa minha? Ora seu...

-CHEGA! – O grito de Thorin quase fez Kili e Fili caírem para trás, de susto. – O que está feito está feito. Amanhã tentaremos reencontrar o caminho.

A trancos e barrancos, eles montaram o acampamento. A noite havia chegado e o desanimo era geral, visto que estavam sem provisões, sem Gandalf (que para variar havia dado uma de suas escapulidas...) e com frio por conta da maresia.

E a cada hora que passava, Bilbo via os amigos com os ânimos cada vez mais em baixa. Bom, se todos tivessem ficado em suas casas ao invés de saírem para aventuras, nada disso estaria acontecendo. E, não pela última vez, pensava em Bolsão, na sua cama quentinha e em toda aquela boa comida. E anotem o que estou dizendo: um hobbit sabe cozinhar bem uma boa comida!

Foi em um desses devaneios sobre comida que Bilbo olhou para o mar e teve uma ideia: iria pescar!

Sentia falta de um bom peixe frito... ou quem sabe cozido? E com certeza uma boa refeição seria o suficiente para animar os companheiros de aventuras.

Se bilbo tinha experiência com pescaria? Quase nenhuma, na verdade. Das poucas vezes em que tentou foi num rio calmo e não num mar agitado. Bilbo não conseguia jogar a linha muito longe e o mar sempre acabava por cuspi-la de volta para a areia.

-inacreditável... – Resmungou enquanto pegava a linha do chão de areia. Foi ai que ele se deu conta de que deveria chegar mais perto do mar se quisesse que sua linha ficasse por lá. Quando assim o fez, sorriu, a linha permanecera na água.

Distraído como estava, nem percebeu uma onda se aproximando e, antes que pudesse correr, o mar já o havia puxado para suas águas. Ele rodava e rodava devido ao movimento que as ondas faziam ao bater em seu corpo, enquanto que aos poucos sua vista escurecia. Houve uma breve sensação de alguma coisa o segurando por trás, no que Bilbo pensou ser o frio abraço da morte.

Suave, macio e quente, estes eram as sensações de Bilbo ao acordar e perceber os lábios de Thorin nos seus. Claro, era respiração boca a boca, e assim que o hobbit voltara a realidade vomitou toda aquela água salgada nojenta (cena nada bonita).

Bilbo sentia-se tonto e sua cabeça latejava, assim que percebeu que o outro estava melhor, Thorin o agarrou pela camisa e o puxou para perto de si, ficando com o rosto do pequeno quase grudado ao seu e, com cara de poucos amigos, ele esbravejou, cheio de raiva:

-Você perdeu o juízo?

-Eu só pensei que...

-NÃO! Você não pensou! – E largou a camisa do outro em um empurrão que quase derrubou o menor no chão. Os olhos azuis encaravam os castanhos com severidade, deixando Bilbo um tanto quanto nervoso e ao mesmo tempo envergonhado pelo que fez. Sim, querendo ou não havia sido irresponsável.

- Nunca mais faça isso de novo... – Disse Thorin, com a voz mais suave. Ficou encarando Bilbo por uns instantes até que pegou o seu típico casaco, que estava esquecido na areia (havia o tirado antes de entrar na água) e o colocou sob os ombros do pequeno hobbit.

- T-thorin! Não precisa se preocu... ATCHIM!

-Tem certeza, ladrão? – Perguntou o anão de forma irônica – Venha, vamos para mais perto do fogo.

Os outros anões já estavam dormindo e o fogo estava bem baixo. Bofur estava de vigia, e ficou estupefato ao ver o rei e o ladrão encharcados da cabeça aos pés, porém preferiu não fazer perguntas.

Os dois tiraram suas roupas e as substituíram por outras secas. Mesmo assim, devido aos cabelos molhados, o frio ainda persistia em estar com Bilbo, que espirrava sem parar.

-Não vá me arrumar ideia de ficar doente no meio da viagem! – Reclamou Thorin, que já estava deitado.

-E que culpa eu tenho de ficar doente? – Bilbo perguntou bravo, mas a expressão em seu rosto sumiu rapidamente ao ver o rosto sério do rei anão.

'' OK! De certa forma a culpa é minha! Quem mandou se aproximar de ondas com quase o dobro de seu tamanho?'' – Pensou Bilbo, virando em seguida pro lado para tentar dormir.

Só que não conseguiu. A noite estava fria e o hobbit batia os dentes, seu cabelo ainda estava ensopado e nem mesmo o casaco do rei sob a montanha parecia surtir algum efeito para aquece-lo.

Bilbo estava a mais ou menos um metro de distância de Thorin, que o observava demasiadamente irritadiço. Os tremeliques, suspiros e bater de dentes do outro o estavam o irritando mais e mais.

-Ei! – Thorin o chamou, e assim que o hobbit se virou fazendo contado visual, o maior virou o rosto para o outro lado a fim de esconder seu rosto vermelho. – Não quer chegar mais perto?

-P-perdão?! – Bilbo arregalou os olhos em espanto.

-Quer morrer de frio, ou o que? Vem logo – Ainda com o rosto virado para o outro lado, Thorin abriu um dos braços. Estranhamento, Bilbo se lembrou das galinhas da granja do Condado, que abriam as asinhas pra acomodar os pintinhos... – Vai vir ou não?

Agora o maior havia virado o rosto para si, parecia estar brabo. Era melhor parar de compara-lo com galinhas e ir de uma vez...

Bilbo foi se arrastando pra perto do maior, levando o casaco consigo sob os ombros e se sentou ao lado de Thorin, que o puxou rapidamente para baixo.

-Porque fez isso? – Indagou.

-Porque ninguém dorme sentado...! – Resmungou o anão.

E então o silencio se fez presente. Olhavam as diversas estrelas lá em cima, alguns pontinhos mais brilhantes que os outros. Bilbo não pode deixar de se sentir menor ainda perante tanta beleza e, por um momento, ficou imaginando o que haveria além das estrelas, se era só aquilo que ele via ou se tinha muito mais para se ver.

-Você está tremendo... ainda sente frio?

-Que? Ainda sim... um pouco – Falou um tanto quanto embolado, de repente a presença do jovem rei fez seu coração dar um pulo. – É que estou olhando as estrelas, na verdade.

-São belas, não são?

-Pode apostar! – Bilbo não pode deixar de sorrir, é estranho o fato de que a presença do rei anão o deixou mais... alegre? Com certeza! Tinha até se esquecido de jantar alguma coisa.

E ali, olhando para as estrelas e cobertos apenas por um grosso casaco, eles continuaram a olhar o céu noturno. Com Bilbo se aconchegando cada vez mais na curva do pescoço de Thorin, que para a surpresa do hobbit, não negou o contato. Logo as memórias de seu pequeno resgate e do '' beijo'' que recebera invadiram lhe a mente, seu rosto logo se tingiu de um leve rosado, coisa que não passou despercebido pelo maior.

-Está tudo bem? Você continua tremendo, está com frio?

-Que? Não, não! Er... estou bem, na verdade. – Bilbo ficou mais vermelho ainda, suas palavras saíram de forma atropelada e sem pausas, de forma que parecia uma mentira. Seus olhos se encontraram, Thorin o olhava de forma séria devido a suposta mentira do outro.

Ainda mais vermelho que antes, o hobbit virou o rosto para o outro lado evitando contado visual, até que o mais velho o tocou levemente o rosto com as pontas dos dedos, fazendo-o se virar novamente para ele.

Seus rostos se aproximaram lentamente, começando um beijo suave e cheio de carinho, que gradativamente foi se tornando mais e mais intenso. As mãos do maior percorriam bobamente o corpo do de cabelos castanhos, que devido a inexperiência se limitava a segurar o rosto e os cabelos do outro.

Gemidos eram abafados e o ar começava a faltar, Thorin por fim encerrou todo aquele contato, por fim dizendo:

- Então, está se sentindo mais quente agora? – O anão perguntou com um meio sorriso.

-Hm... sim. - Bilbo tinha a foz falha e respirava pesadamente, o rosto ainda muito vermelho e os olhos semicerrados. Thorin já havia notado a graciosidade do pequeno hobbit a tempos, mas não imaginava que perante tal situação ele pudesse ser tão... adorável.

- Bilbo...

-Hm?

-... boa noite! – Virou para o outro lado e fechou os olhos, segurando a vontade de dizer todas as coisas doces que pensava sobre o pequeno, visto que já havia se descontrolado demais por uma noite.

Abriu devagar os olhos ao sentir o pequenino o abraçando por trás. Queria tanto abraça-lo de volta e beija-lo, falar da preocupação que tinha por ele e de todo o carinho que sentia, porém mais uma vez ele se continha.

- Obrigado por tudo... por... me salvar e tal. De verdade! – E o abraçou com mais força ainda. O de cabelos negros não disse nada, porém, sentiu que Bilbo quisesse lhe dizer algo a mais... que não conseguiu expressar em palavras, mas sim com o gesto. Thorin se limitou a agradecer e, meio que sem jeito, pegar na mãozinha que segurava-lhe a manga da camisa.

Talvez não precisassem realmente de palavras para entender um ao outro.

* * *

**Agora imaginem na manhã seguinte quando todos os anões acordaram e viram Bilbo e Thorin dormindo juntinhos na mesma cama. O caos está instaurado.**

_Obrigada por lerem, deixem reviews!_


End file.
